123797-suggestions
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I feel we can agree in most cases except on this point. You have no idea how many Dominion players are on Exile now because of the social issues involved. I'm not the only one even in my guild. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think that's the issue, though. Social constructs are quite a bit more important in an MMORPG. You touched on this in your second point. A lot of players are actually playing Exile because their friends are playing Exile, and new sound effects may not really help that situation. I'm not debating that there are a lot more Exiles than Dominion, but I don't think it's because they're all necessarily there because Exiles are more popular, but because they're more populous. This matters, because this means that your second point becomes a LOT more important to implement as soon as possible. It also means that the solutions to those problems have to target the social constructs players develop. It has to be easier for people to go back and forth, to cooperate across the faction line, to even join guilds, all above the level of faction. Maybe it doesn't go away, but as long as a faction line exists that separates those social structures and keeps friends having to choose which way to go, there will always be a faction disparity. And where there is faction disparity, there will always be a player bias towards that faction. I mean, I can give you my own personal example. I was playing both factions for some time, but was ready to pick a main and start working exclusively on Dominion. However, the guild I was in had a leader stepping down, and he asked me to take over. Since that guild is on Exile, here I am on Exile. It's really as simple as that. Plenty of the people in my guild consider themselves to be Dominion players first who play on Exile because of our guild and the structure of friends (and the RP community) there. Not that the Mechari shouldn't have Tron voiceovers and such, but I'm not entirely sure how effective that would be in balancing the factions. That would be nice to have though. Also, I think you severely underestimate how many Exiles are just a little annoyed by the Aurin... :lol: | |} ---- ---- I promise, not a dribbling fanatic. As has been pointed out by a few of my colleagues around here, I'm very much a pragmatist. One of the larger problems is the visibility of the Exile community here. We've just finished a pretty massive community run event on Entity called Thaydfest, and it was the second of those events. It was very successful and really brought the community together. Some of the most visible members of the Wildstar community were there. We also included the Dominion in our housing contest, but the Dominion doesn't have community leaders who are that visible from the outside. For sure, they exist (especially in the EU, where the disparity is a little less distinct), and the Dominion's community celebrities tend to be otherwise a bit closed-mouthed. However, if someone came to the forums, they'd be forgiven for thinking the disparity is larger than it is simply because a lot of the people welcoming them here and trying to help get them oriented are Exiles. Another point you touched on that is probably undervalued is the point that Illium is a much more fragmented environment. There's a large density of Exile players in one area of Thayd that gives the impression there are a LOT more of them. Which is probably true, but could absolutely be exacerbating the problem. So in the end, Carbine's solutions to the problem are mostly long-term. They don't have a lot of easy answers that are going to definitely help the problem. The best thing we can do is try not to play up the disparity more than it exists. There are Dominion players (and should be more!) Our guild is actually having a conversation about this now because of how many Dommies there are sort of living on Exile because our guild lives there. We're planning on setting at least one day aside where we'd be on Domside doing things. I'm not sure how much that would help the queue (I'm on record saying I don't like automated group finders very much, for example), but it might put more bodies in circulation from time to time. | |} ---- ---- Well, again, I don't have any issue (and of course take no insult) from the idea that a lot of Exiles are actually Dominion players who rolled Exile to hang out with their friends and see the cool stuff we do. My only point here is that there probably isn't much Carbine can do to change that in the short term, because we're not here for any racial defect or lore purpose. For example, there isn't much in the lore that would convince me to come back permanently to Dominion because I didn't go full Exile because of the lore. And Carbine might be able to solve the problem by poking holes in the faction wall, but their easiest effective solutions could be multiple drops away. Not that they shouldn't do it, just that if they do it's going to take a long time to implement, so that's not going to be here by Drop 5 or even Drop 6. | |} ---- ---- I'd say that depends. Time can be Carbine's saving grace. If they're consistently putting out good content, time will only push old player complaints further into memory. The longer the game is around with good Drops, the better off they are. It's more a question of how much time they'll actually be given. The more time they have, though, the better it will be for them. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----